Sleeping Beauty
by Grassfire
Summary: First Fic: Despite coming to terms with being part machine Cyborg still dreams of being human. But when his dream comes true will Raven have to pay the price. Has moments but you decide if its romantic or not. Please review.


I shall try to make this story short and like an episode as much as possible. Keeping with the theme of Raven episodes that have titles that reference literature. I call this story "Sleeping Beauty"

Cyborg's voice: I once was human.

You see a human Cy running to make a touchdown.

Cyborg's voice: I had an accident and I was turned into a cyborg.

Cy falling out of a tube with the mechanical parts on him looking at his hands in horror.

Cyborg's voice: I thought my life was over. People looked at me different, they were afraid.

You see Cyborg in his sweats walking as dark human figures send wide eyed glances in his direction.

Cyborg's voice: Then I met new friends. Friends who did more than make me belong. They made me a hero.

Cy fighting alongside the other Titans against Cinderblock, Overdrive, and Plasmus in the city at night.

Cyborg's voice: Each one of them had their own troubles and secrets and one by one we conquered them.

Camera zooms in on Robin then Starfire then Raven then Beastboy.

Cyborg's voice: I even got used to being Cyborg. I felt I was human even without real skin.

Cy tosses Beastboy at Plasmus and Beastboy turns into a sword fish that stabs into the center of Plasmus. He then turns into brontosaurus blowing up Plasmus and causing him to change back to his human form.

Cyborg's voice: Still sometimes I dream that I am all human. . .

Cinderblock picks up a big sharp rock. He smiles. Robin and Raven are fighting Overdrive and Star had just been tossed aside but was getting up. He throws the rock at Raven's back before Star can stop him.

Cyborg: RAVEN LOOK OUT!

Cyborg runs and tries to stop the rock but he can't grip it and it goes through his chest and out his back impaling him.

Cyborg: AHHHH!

Raven: Cyborg!

Theme song

Raven: Cyborg!

Robin kicks Cinderblock knocking him towards Star and Star slams him down with a glowing punch.

Robin: Raven! Take Cyborg back to the Tower!

Raven closes her eyes and envelops both her and Cy in a dark aura which becomes a giant Raven that flies towards the tower.

Raven lands on an roof halfway to the tower. And looks at Cy, concern mirrored in her face. Cy's body is becoming darker losing its blue glow.

Raven: I don't have enough time. I can feel him slipping away. I. . . I have to try.

Raven uses her power to engulf the rock and slowly pulls it out and tosses it aside.

Raven: Hold on Cyborg.

Raven's hands glow blue and her eyes glow white. She places her hands on the gaping hole in Cyborg's chest.

Raven: Ennnnng!

Raven's face contorts as she struggles to use her power to heal Cyborg. Her body glows white.

Robin and the rest of the team are still fighting when behind them a large blue beam heads towards the sky lighting the night. They all stare at it wide eyed.

Next scene

A side view of Cyborg laying in bed sheets covering his entire body exposing only the human side of his face. He is in the med room of Titans Tower. His eyes snap open and he quickly sits up.

Cyborg: Raven!

View on only the human side of his face.

Cyborg: Euu. Man what happened. I better che…

Cy looks at his arm to check his location. When he looks he sees...His skin.

Cyborg: My hands.. They're real! My body! Its human!

Cy pats his chest and moves throws the sheets off looking at his human legs. He is wearing a grey t-shirt and black pants.

View of the door of Cy's room. The window of the door has two dark figures of Robin and Beastboy talking.

Beastboy: So that's Cyborg?

Robin: It looks like it. The DNA is a match.

Beastboy: But how?

Robin: It looks like Raven tried to heal his mechanical parts with her healing power. She used allot of energy and it looks like it turned Cyborg…normal. Regrew everything he lost and transformed his mechanical parts.

View of Cy looking at his hands.

Cyborg: Raven did this?

You see Beastboy and Robin in the main med room talking.

Beastboy: And Raven?

Robin: She's still resting. She entered into a trance after healing Cyborg.

The door to Cy's room whooshes open and Cy walks in looking at Robin.

Cyborg: So she's okay rite?

Beastboy: Cyborg! You're up!

Robin: How do you feel?

Cyborg: Yeah. I'm fine. I'm human. But how's Rea?

Robin: She's fine. Starfire is checking up on her now.

Beastboy: Dude. Are you ok?

Cyborg: Its strange. Its been so long sense I felt everything around me like this. It feels good.

Cy gives a weak smile.

Suddenly the door to another med room whooshes open and Star runs in holding a medical board.

Starfire: Robin!

Star notices Cyborg and is surprised by his human form despite seeing it earlier.

Starfire: gasp Cyborg! You are uninjured!

Cyborg: Yeah Star I'm fine. What's the matter.

Starfire has worry mirrored on her face.

Starfire: Raven. She's . . . She's. Robin something is not right!

Next scene

Robin is checking the machine recording Raven's vitals as the rest of the Titans are standing around her looking at her body laying on the bed. Cyborg and Star have their backs to Robin standing next to each other Beastboy on the opposite side of them. Starfire has her hands clasps towards her chest, worry on her face. BB's eyes are downcast on Raven's face. Cy turns to Robin.

Cyborg: What's the matter with her?

Robin: Her heart has slowed down and her breathing is getting shallow. Her condition is stable for now. But it looks like she's not going to be waking up.

Beastboy looks at Robin, fear on his face and uncertainty in his voice.

Beastboy: You mean. . . ?

Robin cuts him off.

Robin: No. She's in a coma.

Cy looks at Raven.

Cyborg: Rae. . . This is my fault isn't it? She was trying to save me and . . .

Robin turns to Cy away from the machine.

Robin: No! Its no one's fault Cyborg. You got hurt protecting her and she tried to help you. Anyone of us would have done the same.

Starfire turns to Cy putting her hand on his now soft shoulder.

Starfire: Yes. Robin is right. There is no need to place the blame.

Beastboy smiles goofily at Cy.

Beastboy: Heh. Don't worry. I'm sure Raven will be back to her grumpy self in no time.

Cy says quietly.

Cyborg: I hope your right.

Next scene

Its daytime and the view of a football game is seen. The offensive team is wearing blue jerseys and the defensive black and they are lined up on the fifty yard line.  
Football player (center): Blue 52, blue 52! Hike!

The center hikes the ball and it is thrown by the quarterback. The receiver is running towards the ball about to catch it when he runs into a giant metal body.

Receiver: What the?

The receiver looks up to see Adonis catch the football.

Adonis: You wusses call that football? Adonis will show you how real men play.

Adonis runs through the football players. The sound of bowling pins being knocked down is heard as the players fly through the air. Adonis is at the 5 yard line.

Adonis: Yeah! Touch dowOoof!

A large green bull crashes into Adonis making him fly into the benches and flipping a canister of Gatorade onto his head.

View of Robin pulling out and then twirling his staff then pointing at Adonis. Beastboy just changed back to his human form.

Robin: Sorry Adonis but you're about to be benched.

Adonis: No one puts Adonis on the sidelines. Errag!

Adonis throws the canister off and picks up a bench hurling it at Robin and BB. BB turns into sea hawk and flies out of the way as Robin jumps out of the way. Adonis smirks.

Cyborg: Yo Adonis. Flag football is over. Its time for full contact.

Adonis turns to the sound of the voice looking annoyed.

Adonis: Oh yeah tin man! I … wait what happened to your tin?

Human Cyborg is seen. He is wearing a full body jumpsuit with the same light blue and dark blue color scheme of his Cyborg body. He has two large metal gloves over his hands clenched into fists. His face is uncovered.

Cyborg: I went organic. But that doesn't mean I can't kick your butt!

Adonis: Yeah right what are you going to do wuss? Without your metal your just... Ahhhh!

A solid punch to Adonis's chest by a glowing metal fist from Cyborg sends him flying back. Beastboy in bear form roars as he sends a solid slash to the chest sending Adonis back to the waiting Robin and Cy. Robin lands a solid blow to Adonis slamming him into the ground and Cy's gloves have sharp nails appear at the fingers that he uses to slash away Adonis's armor. A defeated Adonis lays on the ground scraps in every direction.

Cyborg: Your not the only one with a super suite.

Beastboy: Duuude. That suit is awesome. How come you never made me anything like that.

Cyborg: Because it wouldn't work with your shapshifting. I just made it on the off chance that I would become human again. Never really thought I would actually use it though.

Robin turns and puts his staff away and starts walking.

Robin: Come on lets go check on Raven.

Next scene

The team is all together around Raven. Robin looks at Star who was looking after Raven while the guys took care of Adonis. 

Robin: Any change.

Starfire looks at Robin sorrow on her face.

Starfire: I am sorry but no. I am afraid Robin. What if she never awakes. What if she gets worse.

Robin looks at Star with determination in his mask and slams his fist down at the head of the bed.

Robin: We won't let that happen! We won't give up on her. There is a way. I know it.

Cy looks at Raven then looks up.

Cyborg: Guys if you don't mind I want to be alone with her for a little while

Robin looks at Cy with sympathy towards his friend.

Robin: …..Sure Cyborg.

Each member walks out of the room Beastboy following out last. As he leaves he pokes his head back in.

Beastboy: Hey Cy. You sure your alright.

Cyborg: Yeah BB. I'm ok just give me a moment.

Beastboy: Ok…

Beastboy leaves his eyes looking at Raven one last time. Cy cups Raven's hand in his own human hands.

Cyborg: Raven… You know, I dreamed of being human more times than I can count.

His downcast eyes start to water as he talks.

Cyborg: I always thought that I would be happy. I always thought it would be a dream come true. Then tell me way is it a nightmare?

Tears begin streaming down his face.

Cyborg: If I am healed then why does it hurt. This body. This body is why you are like this. If this the cost of becoming human again, THEN I DON'T WANT IT! Its not worth it! I was happier when you were still with us. When we were still a team. You're worth more. Please wakeup. Please Rae…

His tears fall on Raven's face. Cy glows blue and his cloths begin to rip. His body expands as his mechanical parts return and he returns to the Cyborg he was. His eyes closed and his mind on his friend he notices none of this. The light surrounding Cy seeps into Raven and she stirs.

Raven: Uhhhh. Cyborg? Are you . . . crying?

Raven looks first tired then puzzled at her strong friend crying beside her.  
Cyborg's face snaps up and slowly a large smile crosses his face and he hugs Raven.

Cyborg: Raven!

Raven: Guh! Can't... breath. Hugging... too... tight.

The door to the hall whooshes open and Robin runs in followed by Beastboy and Starfire.

Robin: I heard yelling is Raven ok…

Robin, Beastboy, Starfire: Raven!

Beastboy and Starfire hug the recovered Raven who is still held by Cyborg.

Raven: Why is everyone hugging me!

The team lets go their embrace. Star looks at Raven and begins talking very fast and with great enthusiasm.

Starfire: Oh Glorious! Raven you have been in a coma for many days and Cyborg was human with skin and you were getting worse and we were so worried but now you are back and we must celebrate!

Beastboy's eyes shining with exitement speaks to Raven.

Beastboy: I was so worried I couldn't tell a joke for days.

Raven still confused yells.

Raven: What is going on!

Robin who has been watching the spectacle speaks to the group.

Robin: Uhhh. I'll fill you in over pizza. How bout it guys.

Next scene

The Titans are at a pizza place eating some pizza as Raven lets the story sink in.

Raven: Wow. So you were completely human again? 

Cyborg: Yep. I guess the power that was keeping me human was too much but once it was given back you woke up and I tuned back into a cyborg.

Raven looked downcast.

Raven: I'm sorr...

Cyborg interrupted Raven, looking at her intently.

Cyborg: No, Raven I'm happy this way really. Being a cyborg is a small price to pay for having you around.

Raven looked down and blushed at Cy's words as he smiled at her. Suddenly they hear an explosion near by.

Beastboy: Looks like trouble.

Cyborg stands a large smile on his face.

Cyborg: Then what are y'all waiting for? Lets kick some butt!

Adonis is throwing a bus up a street leading to another explosion. People are running in fear.

Adonis: That's right run! Adonis is back! Did you think that flimsy prison could hold Adonis!

The Titans jump down behind Adonis.

Raven: Don't you ever get tired of saying your name?

Adonis turns twords the group.

Adonis: Well hello there. I missed you at my last fight. Grrrr… Hey wait you're a tin man again.

Cyborg smiles.

Cyborg: That's right the tin man's back and he's packing heat.

Raven: Booya.


End file.
